Change Happens
by SBlackzgurl62442
Summary: This picks up from where the 5th book leaves off. Harry returns to number 12 and notices odd things beginning to grow between others that are bound to make things interesting in his 6th yr.
1. The Beginning of Something Magic

( nothing of Harry Potter is mine so don't sew me thanx)

**THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING MAGIC**

* * *

As Harry left behind his friends at King's Cross Station to rejoin the muggle world, he couldn't help but feel a little cheerful at the thought of his aunt, uncle, and cousin living in fear that his "freak friends" could come bustling in at any moment to give them what they deserved for their less the humane treatment. 

It had been a little more then a week since Harry's departure from the Hogwarts castle, and with nothing to keep his mind off resent events he found himself constantly dwelling on one subject. Sirius.

He needed someone to talk with about what he had found out about his destiny that day in Dumbledore's office. Someone to confide in, who knew what he was going through, which he even doubted that Sirius knew, but still Sirius has always knew what to say to him before with the threat of Voldemort's return in his fourth year, his visions, and his fears. Now he had nobody to tell not his friends, most defiantly not,they already looked at him with worried looks and spoke with cautioned words.

As Harry sat there wrapped up in his own thoughts that mid-afternoon, he heard a twitter and fast bat of wings. He turned to see none other then Ron's owl Pig. However when ever Harry reached up to retrieve the letter the creature flew up just above Harry's reach.

"Would you just give me that already," Harry shouted getting irritated at the bird.

Then with a great jump he reached up and snatched the owl between his fingers.

He tore the letter free and let Pig continue to fly around his room as he read in Ron's usual messy writing, which appalled Hermione,

_Harry,_

_Dumbledore gave the O.K. _

_We "kids" as mom puts it, aren't allowed to leave_

_headquarters now cause you-know-who is now out and_

_open for business. Someone from the order will be by to _

_get you soon. Just thought I'd give ya a heads up._

_See ya a.s.a.p._

_Ron_

If this wasn't something to distract him, Harry didn't know what was. His stay at Privet Drive couldn't have been shorter. He wrote a quick reply to Ron saying that he would hopefully see him soon, and sent that along with Pig.

Harry then got to thinking which member of the order would be coming and when they would arrive. Not that it mattered, he was just happy to be leaving.

To his delight his answer came shortly after dinner, when all of the Dursley's were assembled in front of the television and Harry was up in his room cleaning Hedwig's cage.

Harry heard the muffled yell of his uncle downstairs, "Boy get down here."

Harry however took his time finishing up, and then slowly moved downstairs not eager to hear what it was that his uncle wanted. As he turned into the living room, Harry heard a familiar growling voice addressing his uncle on the treatment of Harry.

Harry's heart gave a great leap, "Hello professor!" Harry said with delight when he had entered the room.

"Potter," he nodded to Harry.

"Wotcher Harry," said another familiar voice to Moody's side.

It was Tonks, he hadn't noticed her on the other side of his rather large uncle, who had been blocking her from view.

She was currently fashioning black hair with pink streaks and wearing a baggy sweatshirt with jeans and was once again getting one of those disapproving looks his aunt usually wore.

"Well are you ready Potter?" came Moody's growl.

"I will be in a minute," he answered glancing at Tonks.

With that he turned around and headed back up stairs with Tonks following closely behind him.

Once back downstairs, packed and all ready to go, Harry cheerfully bid his relatives good-bye receiving nothing but cold silence in return. He turned to Moody saying, "So how will we be getting there?"

"You'll see," and with that the three of them headed out the door.

Once outside Harry saw a familiar car just like the one's the ministry allowed Mr. Weasley to borrow the summer before Harry's third year.

"Wow," Harry exclaimed, "How did you manage that?"

Tonks answered him this time, "Well you see, I do work for the ministry and all, but at first Fudge was hesitant to allow me to borrow it, then all I had to do was mention your name Harry and it was that easy. Seems as though he is trying to make up for what a prat he was being.

"Shall we get going now," Moody stated rather then asked.

"Yes of course, don't want to keep them waiting," said Tonks pushing Harry towards the car and they all climbed in.


	2. Back to Number 12

Nothing of Harry Potter is mine thanx

thanx to all those who read my story oh and 4 the reviews i need sum more though ok thats all here's the next chap.

* * *

**Back to Number 12**

The ride for Harry was rather long dew to the traffic and the constant anticipation of seeing his friends again, but at least he was leaving the Dursley's behind.

Once they had arrived at number 12 Harry wasn't sure about going in. It was strange being at Sirius' house without well, Sirius. He followed slowly behind Tonks and Moody as they approached the door caring his trunk.

Once at the door Moody knocked not wanting the dreadful painting of Sirius' mum to start up, but when no one answered her mumbled, "Guess I have to."

He pressed the dreadful button of the doorbell. From inside they could hear the horrible, muffled shrieks of Sirius' mum. At last the door opened. After the three of them stepped in, once again secured the door, and Moody silenced the painting by pulling the curtain over it, Harry had a chance to glance around.

A single lone figure stood there and had let them in. It was Ginny Weasley, looking a bit out of breath.

"Hi Harry, how are ya? Ron and Hermione are just upstairs, I'll go get them for you," she said in one rushed sentence.

"But I..." it was no use finishing she was already running back up the hall and out of sight.

Harry who was just trying to say ...but I have to put my stuff up there anyway, just shrugged his shoulders, and took his trunk from Tonks.

"Thanks," he said before pulling it along after Ginny.

Harry climbed the all to familiar steps, lined with generations of beheaded house-elfs.

When Harry reached the level of the room that he shared with Ron he noticed the door was ajar and could hear the voice of his best friend, "Did you tell him?"

"Tell who, what?" asked Harry pushing the door open and entering the room.

His friend was sitting side by side with Hermione, on his bed and Ginny was standing just inside the door next to Harry.

"um...mm" Ron mumbled.

"He was just wondering if Ginny had told you that his mum was a Diagon Alley for the day and that we are on our own until tonight," Hermione cut in.

"Oh ok." Harry replied glancing at Ginny who was for some reason looking very amused.

"So Harry, how was it at the Dursley's," Hermione asked.

"Same old thing," said Harry wanting to change to a subject that didn't have to do with how he had felt that week.

"So what have you two been up to?" Harry questioned.

"Oh well not much," said Ron glancing at Hermione.

"Yes, just school work," Hermione added.

"Yes they have both been working very hard," said Ginny now staring hart at Hermione.

Harry was slightly confused feeling that he had missed something, "Look what is it," he sighed.

"Nothing, its just that Ginny has been in a fowl mood ever since Dean broke up with her," Ron stated.

" I have not, besides I broke up with him," she said and stormed out from the room. Clearly having the effect Ron had desired, because when she slammed the door shut Ron breathed, "Finally."

"So would you care for a game of chess Harry, I'm tired if beating Hermione, not that your much better," he said with a smirk.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Ron beat Harry several times at chess, while Hermione read some book that she had already memorized.

At dinner that night, Mrs. Weasley came home with several bags from her day shopping. Mr. Weasley came back looking extremely exhausted from his day at work. Lupin and Tonks also joined them.

It was a quiet dinner seeing as there weren't many of them. Mrs. Weasley was once again forcing as much food as she possibly could onto Harry's plate, complaining once again that he was to skinny.

Mr. Weasley was looking extremely tired and wasn't saying much. He had dark circles around his eyes and he had even less of the famous Weasley red hair, then when Harry had last seen him a week ago at the station. According to Ron, ever since the Ministry had stopped being so in denial about Voldemort's return everyone including Mr. Weasley has barley been around.

Tonks was in deep conversation with Lupin who looked greatly interested in a new form of auror training that the ministry introduced having to do with combat.

Once everyone had finished with their food and the table was clear the group sat around and conversed for a while, until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley announced that they were heading up to bed.

Harry glanced around at the remaining occupants at the table, "So what shall we do now?"

"Buckbeak needs to be checked on," Ginny said glancing eagerly at Harry.

"Yeah that sounds great," said Harry smiling at her before glancing around at Hermione and Ron who agreed with the idea.

The four friends rose from the table and said to Tonks and Lupin, who were still deep in conversation that they'd see them later.


	3. Friends

**once again HP isnt mine as we all know. hope u enjoy this chap.**

* * *

**Friends**

Ginny led the way up the staircase closely followed by Harry, Hermione, then Ron.

Once the group had reached the top floor and had entered Buckbeak's room they all bowed and so did the creature in return.

The four of them walked over and began to pet him, in greeting. Then they sat around talking for quite a while talking about school, summer, and quidditch.

Just when the subjects grew quite however, Hermione mentioned Sirius, she had just glanced around the room and said, "Remember when Sirius used to sit up in this old room for hours brooding when things didn't go his way."

Harry felt his stomach grow sick at the mention of his godfather's name, it was hard enough being in his house, but to speak of him was just not thinkable for Harry at that moment.

Hermione must have noticed the change on Harry's face at the mention of Sirius.

She herself gave a sigh of discouragement and said, "Look Harry, I know you don't want to talk about Sirius, but sometimes people who have last somebody feel better when they talk to someone about it."

"Yes Hermione _sometimes_ and sometimes they just don't want to talk about it, and even if I needed to talk to someone about it, it wouldn't automatically be you," Harry snapped back.

"You're just being stubborn," she replied.

"And your just annoying," Harry said his temper now getting the better of him.

It was an awkward moment of silence before Hermione rose and announced, "I'm tired, I think I will go to bed now."

Harry did not even look at her as she spoke. He heard the door shut, and no sooner then it had Ron spoke, "What's up Harry, Hermione was not trying to upset you, she was just well, being Hermione."

" I know but I don't need it right now, any of it okay," he said now starting to get annoyed with Ron as well.

"Yeah," Ron mumbled, seeing that he wasn't going to make anymore progress then Hermione had made, "Well, I guess I will go see if Hermione is alright, you know how she gets."

"Yeah you go do that," Harry said angry with Ron for taking Hermione's side.

As Ron left the room, Harry stood and walked over to the window and gazed out on the empty street below.

There were several minutes of absolute silence, and then Harry heard a creak on the floor. It was Ginny, he had forgotten that she was still in the room, because of his anger with his two best friends.

She had just risen from the place on the floor where she had been sitting, and was headed towards the door.

"No Gin, don't leave," Harry said quickly.

She turned around with a great look of surprise on her face and muttered, "Are you sure Harry?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure I'm not mad at you, am I?" he asked.

"Well I suppose not," She replied with a smile of relief.

Harry walked over and sat on the large bed in the room, letting out a great sigh, "It is just that Ron and Hermione annoy me sometimes, you know?"

Ginny then walked over in front of Harry, looked him in the eye, and said, "I know it's hard Harry, they just care about you so much."

At these words, Harry saw something that he had never noticed about Ginny before, she was not just Ron's little sister anymore, she was mature and smart. Behind her dark brown eyes her saw a caring and wonderful person, that he had just never taken the time to notice. While he was with her in the moment he felt that he could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge or feel pity for him, after all he had enough of that to last him a lifetime.

"Thank you Ginny," was all that he could say.

"For what?" she asked feeling confused.

"For being you, for talking to me, for everything," he told her.

She smiled and did something quite unexpected. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug saying, "Well that _is_ what friends are for."

There were several moments of silence after they had broken apart from the hug, before Harry said, " Guess I'd better go talk to Ron and Hermione then huh?"

She nodded her head in reply and said, "I think I'll sit up her a while longer with Buckbeak," and watched him leave the room.

* * *

**I hope to update soon so until then Review por favor! (pleezzz)**


	4. Breaking The News

Here is yet another chap, oh yes and i dont own harry potter, however if i did i would be very happy indeed.... well enjoy

**

* * *

Breaking The News**

Harry left Buckbeak's room feeling considerably better. He would have never considered the thought that talking to Ginny would have made him feel so much better about his life.

He entered his and Ron's room only to find it empty of his best friend. He had expected Ron to be in there, but apparently he was with Hermione somewhere else in the house. He turned to leave the room and check in Hermione's when, Ginny appeared in the doorway before him.

She was out of breath and pink in the face. Harry looked at her with a questioning look on his own face and asked, "What is it Ginny?"

Once she had caught her breath she stuttered, "Harry…I…ummm…oh…umm…_shit_!"

"You just wanted to tell me _shit_?" he questioned, not sure of what he should say to her.

"Yes…I mean no…no of course not Harry, want a game of chess?" she said waving her hand through the air and looking around the room quite nervously.

She the walked across the room and pulled out the chess bored from underneath Ron's bed at the far end of the room. All the while Harry just stood there not sure what was up with the mature girl that he had been talking to upstairs only moments before.

He was just about to say something to her when two people entered the room. It was Ron and Hermione looking shocked to see that the room was not at all empty, as they must have thought. They quickly dropped hold of one another's hand and stood there starring at Harry.

At first Harry was confused looking first at Ginny, who had just rolled her eyes, then between Ron and Hermione for some sort of explanation as to what it was that was going on and why they were so shocked to see Harry there.

Then Ginny finally shouted, "Good god, just tell him already!"

Harry turned to look at Ginny, who was looking annoyed at Ron and Hermione.

"Bloody hell Gin!" Ron shouted.

Then it hit Harry, the fact that he had been missing since his arrival earlier that day. Ron and Hermione and their lame cover up story about homework, he should have caught it then Ron never does his homework that early. Ron then going to "comfort" Hermione after Harry had snapped at her, and just then when the two of them had walked in the room hand in hand and shocked to see Harry.

"Why do you always have to go and open you fat mouth Ginny?" Ron shouted at his sister.

"Ron don't yell at her, I get it okay," Harry cut in, "Do you and Hermione have something to tell me or what?" he asked with a sly look upon his face.

Ron glanced nervously at Hermione who was looking ashamed of herself.

"Tell him 'mione." Ron murmured to her.

She shot a dangerous look at Ron and said, "Fine! Harry, Ron and I are together?"

Harry smirked at her, deciding to have some fun with the situation and said, "Together as in…what exactly?"

"You know exactly what I mean _Harry_!" Hermione said now getting irritated.

Harry had to fight to keep a clear face at the looks of horror on the face's of his two friends, "Yes I do Hermione, and all I have to say to you is, _bout bloody time_," he managed to say before bursting out in laughter.

"What… what… do you mean mate?" Ron stuttered.

"What I mean is that I have never been around two people who were the exact walking definition of sexual tension as much as the two of you are," Harry told his friend with a smirk.

"Ha-ha very funny Harry," Hermione said jokingly.

"Would you like me and Gin to leave now to give you two lovebirds some privacy?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it mate, _yes_" said Ron.

" I was kidding Ron," said Harry now rolling his own eyes.

"Well I was _not_," replied Ron with a smirk, it was now his turn to have some fun.

"Fine come on Gin, we don't want these two old flobberworms ruining our fun now do yes I know it really short but i will make the next longer promise... it is already half written so please please please review so that i can be happy and make you happy with the next chapter!!!!we?"

"Not at all Harry, not at all," and with that both Harry and Ginny left the room laughing together about the whole situation.

* * *

**yes I know it really short but i will make the next longer promise... it is already half written so please please please review so that i can be happy and make you happy with the next chapter!!!!**


End file.
